


Trektober NSFW ficlets

by she_elf4



Series: The Khan Files [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but only for Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_elf4/pseuds/she_elf4
Summary: This will be a short collection of NSFW ficlets, featuring Kirk/Khan because they've become my OTP for the Trek fandom. Chapter description follows.1. Jamie Kirk gets kinky with her parolee Khan in the Captain's chair, and Khan gets the last laugh.2. Jim decides to play rough, but can't quite outdo Khan. Good thing Khan can play nice.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh
Series: The Khan Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958935
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trektober 2020





	1. Captain's Chair

**Author's Note:**

> It is a strange truth, that people who have been through trauma (especially in childhood) will unconsciously recreate that trauma, or be drawn to similar situations. This series, at its heart, is my own attempt to retrain myself out of that bad habit. Therefore, while rougher situations may appear in this series, I am trying to show consent being given in the scene. If anyone thinks any of these ficlets has questionable consent, tell me and I will probably change it.

Khan was supposed to be Jamie's parolee. This random thought crossed her mind as he rolled her Starfleet-issued briefs down. Khan was sitting in her chair, the Captain's chair. As soon as her briefs were down around her ankles, he pulled her onto his lap. His taste filled her mouth as he drew her into a searing kiss, his hands roamed her legs and backside. He opened his pants just enough to grant access and he teasingly rubbed himself against her clit. 

The pleasure built almost to the breaking point, but then he repositioned himself. Jaime huffed in annoyance. Arrogant prick. His chuckle filled her ear with his hot breath as he finally started thrusting into her. He filled her up with pleasure, brought her once more to the brink, before pulling out and repositioning himself again. 

"Damn it, Khan," Jamie complained. His only response was another searing kiss. Once more, he was rubbing himself against her clit. Once more brought her right to the edge, then stopped and changed position. Each denial made her more desperate. "Khan!"

"Ask nicely, my dear. Beg," he growled, just barely penetrating her. One hand brushed lightly against her labia, against her clit. She moaned, almost too stimulated to think, to form words. "What was that, my dear?" His voice was light, teasing.

"Please," Jaime managed to huff out. His finger continued to tease her clit as he once more thrust into her. She came quickly, then came again. The stronger his thrusts became, the more she came, she felt like she was being undone. She buried her face in his shoulder to muffle the sound of her own moans. Finally, one more thrust, and his come filled her. 

He gave her a moment to rest and catch her breath, then carefully picked her up. Standing up, he put her down in the Captain's chair. Another searing kiss, and he was off. Just in time for Alpha shift to start, as usual. Just as the lift doors were closing, she realized that this time, he'd taken her briefs. 

Poor Janice Rand came onto the bridge just in time to hear her Captain yelling, "Khan, you arrogant bastard!"


	2. Rough, day 13

Khan ended up on top again. "Careful, Captain. You play a dangerous game." He claimed Jim's mouth in another searing, bruising kiss. Khan started grinding their hips together, hard and rough. Jim could feel the pleasure building, his ability to think quickly disappearing. He was getting close. He tore at Khan's shirt, once more tried to throw Khan. Tried to get the upper hand. Khan tore Jim's shirt off, used it to restrain Jim's hands. Jim tried to kick at Khan, tried to trip him. Next thing he knew, he was bent over a chair, his pants were restraining his ankles. Jim couldn't move. A thrill of real fear went through him. Khan's hot breath filled Jim's ear as he whispered, "Are you sure you want to play, Captain?"

"Just give me my hands," Jim asked, more quietly than he'd meant to. His back to Khan, he missed the slight concern on Khan's face as he set Jim's hands and feet loose. "That's better." As soon as the words left Jim's lips, Khan's hands were roaming Jim's back, between Jim's legs. Explored Jim's entrance. Jim moaned.

"Ready?" Khan's voice was rough in Jim's ear. Jim moaned a 'yes,' and Khan's fingers entered him, stretching him out, filling him with a warm, tingling liquid. They found Jim's prostate and Jim gasped a little. "Smooth?" Khan asked, giving the spot a light rub, eliciting another gasp, "Or rough?" He gave it a sharp jab; the sudden pleasure and slight sting almost sent Jim over the edge.

"Rough," he rasped out. The fingers were removed, a moment later Jim felt Khan's hard member at his entrance, just barely rubbing. "Khan!" Khan gave a chuckle. One more slight spread and Khan thrust his whole length in, all but slamming into Jim's spot. The sting, just riding the wave of pleasure, had Jim coming with a shout. He was exhausted, but still horribly aroused. "More," he rasped. Soon Khan's hard thrusts had Jim coming dry. He felt filled up with euphoric pleasure. He felt like he was being ripped in half. Khan's rhythm became erratic, his thrusts harder. One more hard slam into Jim's spot and Khan came. For a moment, Jim thought his skin was made of stars, or was that just light streaming out of his eyes?

Jim's head cleared, and he found himself being carried over to the bed. Khan cleaned them both up and settled down beside him.


End file.
